This Love Story
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Cintaku tak bersyarat. Hanya untukmu dan milikmu selamanya. Bagaimanapun dirimu - Yunho / Insane!Masochist!Jae / Oneshoot YunJae


This Love Story

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

.  
YunJae

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family, Crime, Masochist

.

Rated: T to M (for crime content)  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

**Warning: CRIME content, Psycho!Jae, BOYSLOVE, typo(s), OOC. Don't Try This at Home!  
**

.

I would be the one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story. Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story.

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Drrrtt… Drrtt...

Boojaejoongie is calling..

Pip

"Yeob-"

"YUNNIEEE! AARRGHH! AKU BENCII!" PRANG! BRAK! BUAGH!"

PRAK! Tut-tut-tut..

"Boo? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?! Halo? Halo?!" Nafasku memburu seketika mendapati telepon dari Jaejoong. Kekhawatiran mulai menyelubungi seluruh kepalaku. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan mendengar ia menjerit seperti tadi.

Lagi.

Pasti hal itu terjadi lagi. Dia pasti melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Segera ku sambar kunci mobil di atas meja nakas dan bergegas keluar. Aku sangat paham Jaejoong pasti membutuhkanku saat ini.

Ya Tuhan..

Lindungilah kekasihku itu. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Jaejoongie...

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG'S HOUSE

BRAK!

Peduli setan dengan sopan santun, aku asal membuka kasar pintu rumah Jaejoong. Aku sudah sangat mengerti. Di rumah ini tak ada yang mempedulikan Jaejoong. Bahkan appanya sendiri. Justru Tuan Kim - appa Jaejoonglah yang membuat Jaejoong jadi seperti ini.

"Mmmhh..ugh.."

Cih,

Lihatlah sekarang. Tuan Kim justru sibuk mencumbui pelacur murahan di ruang tamu, tidak ada kepedulian sedikitpun mendengar jeritan anaknya di lantai dua.

"Ah, Yunho-ya. Baguslah kau datang. Uruslah Jaejoong. Suruh dia diam dan berhenti menghancurkan barang-barang. Dia berisik sekali di atas. Dasar anak sakit jiwa merepotkan!" Oh, bahkan tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah ia mengatakan Jaejoong yang notabene anaknya sendiri sakit jiwa, astaga. Sungguh miris hatiku ini mengetahui nasib namja terkasihku menjadi seperti ini.

Tak lagi kupedulikan ucapan Tuan Kim. Aku langsung melesat ke lantai dua, menuju Jaejoongku.

…

Tok tok tok tok

Kuketuk pintu kamar Jaejoong secara tak sabaran.

"Joongie, buka pintunya! Ini aku, Yunnie! Joongie!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!  
Karena sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, lantas cepat-cepat ku dobrak pintu kamarnya.

PRAANG!  
"JAE!" Aku semakin panik tatkala ku dengar suara seperti kaca yang pecah dari dalam kamar Jaejoong.

BRAK!

Akhirnya. Meski rasa sakit yang teramat merasuki tulang lenganku, aku tak peduli. Aku langsung memasuki kamar Jaejoong yang sudah tak berbentuk. Sangat berantakan.

"ASTAGA, JAE! HENTIKAN!" pekikku seketika mendapati Jaejoong terduduk di depan wastafel dengan pecahan kaca tajam di genggamannya yang hendak ia arahkan pada pergelangan tangannya.  
Buku-buku jari dan telapak tangannya berdarah, juga pipi kirinya sudah tersayat sedikit, serta lengan kanan kirinya tersayat panjang. Segera ku ambil alih pecahan tersebut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah kemudian ku bawa Jaejoong ke pelukanku.

"Yunnie! Kau datang, eoh?" suara lembutnya terdengar riang menyambut pelukanku

"Ne, a-aku datang untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Hiks, a-apa yang kau lakukan barusan, Boo? - hiks" Aku menangis kencang sambil terus memeluk dan menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong. Aku semakin merasa takut kehilangannya dengan cepat

"Appa menyebalkan, Yunnie-ya" jawabnya sambil memberengut lucu.

Kupandangi wajah cantiknya yang kini tersenyum manis padaku, membuatku juga ingin mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirku untuk membalas senyumnya. Tapi aku tak mampu. Luka di lengannya juga wajahnya membuatku menjadi namja cengeng, aku tak dapat menghentikan air mataku.

"Yunnie, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya khawatir sambil mengusap air mata di pipiku

Cup~ cup~

"Gwaenchanayo? Uljima, nae bear~" ujarnya setelah mengecup kedua mataku lalu tersenyum padaku

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu" jawabku asal

"Kita jalan-jalan, yuk" Aku ingin mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Aku terpaksa berbohong seperti ini karena dia takkan mau pergi ke sana.

"Jalan-jalan? Jja!" jawabnya dengan binar-binar di matanya

"Okay, kajja!"

Yah, begitulah kekasihku - Kim Jaejoong. Awalnya dia namja yang baik-baik saja. Periang dan penuh semangat walau kadang ia terlihat murung karena hubungan orang tuanya yang tak pernah baik. Tepatnya ayahnya. Ayah yang nyaris tak pantas dianggap Ayah. Ayahnya selalu berlaku kasar dan ringan tangan pada ibu dan dirinya. Berselingkuh, bahkan dengan seenaknya membawa perempuan lain ke rumah tanpa peduli kalau istrinya - ibu Jaejoong selalu menangisinya. Dan di sinilah awal dari terganggunya jiwa Jaejoong. Kematian ibunya membuat dia teramat syok dan trauma sampai ia mengalami penyakit kejiwaan ini. Setiap kali ayahnya menyakitinya, maka dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena dia tak bisa membalas perlakuan jahat ayahnya. Ia sudah terikat janji dengan ibunya bahwa ia tidak boleh menyakiti ayahnya apapun yang terjadi. Dan kini, dia hanya punya aku untuk bersandar. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkannya karena pada kenyataan aku terlalu mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Esok hari

SHINKI High School

"Kim Jaejoong, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta seorang gadis dengan nada ketus

"Baiklah.." Dengan malas, Jaejoong mengikuti yeoja itu menuju taman belakang sekolah

.

.

Taman sekolah,

"Aku Go Ahra"

"Ya, ya, ya. Ada perlu apa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Jauhi Jung Yunho!"

"Dia namjachinguku, untuk apa aku menjauhinya?"

"Dia milikku! Akulah yang cocok bersanding dengannya! Bumonim Yunho sudah menjodohkan kami!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Yunho itu milikku!"

**PLAK!** Ahra menampar pipi Jaejoong tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

"KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU TAK MAU MENJAUHI YUNHO!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Memukul, membentak, dan memaksa adalah yang sering dikakukan ayahnya kepada ibunya dan dirinya. Jaejoong sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Tapi Ahra melakukannya. Jaejoong menggeram penuh amarah. Kemudian menjambak kasar banyak surai Ahra. Sangat keras sampai Ahra berteriak kesakitan.

"AAARGGH! LEPAAS!" Dengan susah payah Ahra melepas jambakan Jaejoong yang begitu erat sampai banyak helaian rambut yeoja itu tertinggal di sela-sela jari tangan Jaejoong.

"KAU! BERAN-"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!" jerit Jaejoong bak orang kesetanan.

Jaejoong mengambil gunting rumput besar yang tergeletak di atas semak-semak kemudian mengacungkannya pada Ahra.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ahra dengan gemetaran takut

"Jangan pernah berani membentakku, menamparku, ataupun memelototiku!"

**CRAASH !**

Jaejoong mengibaskan gunting itu ke wajah Ahra, menyebabkan bibir yeoja itu robek sampai hampir ke telinga, membuat tubuhnya tumbang seketika. Ahra memelototkan matanya sambil terus menggeram kencang kesakitan.

"Mata jelek ini sudah berani mendelik padaku!"

**Crak! Crak!**

"AAAAARRRGGHH!" Si namja cantik itu menusuk kedua mata Ahra setelah ia menduduki perut Ahra, membuat yeoja itu berteriak histeris kesakitan.

"Diam kau, nenek sihir! Huh!" Kemudian ia menghujani dada dan leher Ahra dengan banyak tusukan sampai gunting rumput karatan itu nyaris dipenuhi darah.

"Ah, dan tangan yang sudah berani menamparku ini juga harus disingkirkan"

**Tak! Tak! Krak! Srak!** Setelah berhasil membuat kedua pergelangan tangan Ahra terputus, Jaejoong menendang asal kedua potongan tangan itu.

"Mati kau.."

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah,

Yunho terus menyusuri koridor sekolah namun ia tak juga menemukan Jaejoong. Hatinya gelisah bukan main sejak ia tak menemukan Jaejoong di kelasnya. Sampai di tempat terakhir, ia mendapati pemandangan yang teramat mengejutkan.

"Astaga Jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaki Yunho terasa lemas seketika melihat Jaejoong tengah asyik 'memainkan' tubuh Ahra dengan gunting rumput di tangannya

"Eoh? Yunnie?"

"Jae..."

"Tadi nenek jelek ini membentak dan menamparku, menyuruhku menjauh darimu. Aku tidak suka" Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong kemudian membelai sayang kepala kekasihnya itu

"Baiklah.. Sudah, ne. Dia sudah rusak dan jelek, aku tidak akan mau dengannya. Jja, aku sudah membawakan tasmu. Masukan guntingnya ke tasmu. Kita ke rumahku"

"Ke rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"Ne.."

"Orang tuamu sedang tak ada, eoh?"

"Hu'um" gumam Yunho meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Jaejoong

"Asyiik~ Kajja, kajja"

"Pakai dulu jaketku, Boo" Yunho sengaja menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memakai jaketnya dengan tujuan menutupi bercak-bercak darah di seragam putih Jaejoong kemudian memakaikan capuchon untuk menutupi bercak darah di wajah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

YUNHO'S ROOM

"Mandilah, Boo. Kau kelihatan jelek" suruh Yunho begitu ia dan Jaejoong sampai di kamarnya

"Yak! Enak saja!" protes Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Makanya, sana mandi. Kau terlihat berantakan" Yunho terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong gemas

"Mandikan aku~ ya, ya, ya?" pinta Jaejoong manja membuat Yunho menghela napas pasrah

"Hh...ne. Tunggulah di kamar mandi. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu"

"Oke, bos!"

Setelah Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi, Yunho keluar kamarnya sambil menenteng tas dan seragam Jaejoong. Kemudian menyuruh beberapa maidnya untuk membakar semua barang itu. Yunho sungguh tak sampai hati melaporkan tindakan pembunuhan yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ia selalu meyakini bahwa Jaejoong tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Selain Yunho dan Ayah Jaejoong, tidak ada yang tahu keadaan Jaejoong sebenarnya karena ia bisa terlihat baik-baik saja. Pada awalnya Yunho mungkin nyaris gila mendapati kelakuan Jaejoong, namun lama kelamaan dia terbiasa. Rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Jaejoong mengalahkan segala akal sehatnya sampai-sampai ia membantu membersihkan bukti-bukti pembunuhan yang Jaejoong lakukan seperti ini dan sudah yang kesekian kali.

.

.

"Yunnie! Lama sekali!" protes Jaejoong yang sedang berendam di bathub sambil memainkan busa-busa sabun

"Ne, mianhae" ujar Yunho yang berjongkok di samping bathub kemudian meraih scrub mandi biru muda lalu mencelupkan ke air mandi Jaejoong dan mengusapkan ke wajah Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan noda darah di wajah cantik kekasihnya yang tengah asyik bermain-main dengan busa sabun.

Mata musangnya ia alihkan memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang sudah bersih. Namja cantik itu tersenyum geli karena gelembung sabun yang ia mainkan meletus di hidungnya, membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum. Namun, senyuman bahagia Yunho itu berubah menjadi senyum pahit penuh luka. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut memikirkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana kalau nyatanya ia tak bisa selamanya di sisi Jaejoong? - mengingat appa dan eommanya sama sekali tak menyukai namja cantik ini karena latar belakang keluarganya yang buruk dan tentu saja karena Jaejoong adalah namja. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong kalau dia meninggalkannya? Kalut, resah, dan gelisah semakin betah bersarang dalam pikiran Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada Yunho yang sibuk mengusapi kedua tangan dan punggungnya menggunakan scrub tadi dengan lembut, wajah Yunho tampak sangat serius.

"Yunnie,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat!" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya pada namja bermata musang di hadapannya itu

"…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Sedetik pun tidak boleh. Tanpamu, aku bisa mati" Kini binar mata doe itu berubah sendu.

Mendengar kata "mati" yang terlontar dari bibir cherry favoritnya itu membuat Yunho membeku seketika. Kemudian mata musangnya menjelajah ke tubuh putih susu Jaejoong yang dihiasi beberapa bekas luka yang ia dapatkan setelah beberapa kali ia menyayati tubuhnya sendiri.

'Tidak, Jae. Akulah yang akan mati kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa' batin Yunho

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku janji" Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya

"Tapi appa dan eommamu tak menyukaiku. Bahkan menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja jelek tadi" ungkap Jaejoong sedih. Oh, ayolah. Siapa orang tua yang rela anak namjanya menjadi gay? Terlebih anaknya mencintai seorang namja dari keluarga broken home yang ayahnya hobi bermain perempuan dan minum-minum di bar? Apalagi kalau sampai orang tua Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong mengalami gangguan jiwa, tamat sudah hubungan mereka

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku mencintaimu dan akan tetap di sampingmu, oke?"

"Oke!" Jaejoong mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum cerah pada Yunho

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini" Yunho menyodorkan satu stel sweater dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu pada Jaejoong yang hanya memakai underwear yang terbungkus bathrobe berwarna merah maroon milik Yunho

"Pakaikan!" perintah Jaejoong manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Yunho menghela napas maklum.

Ia melepaskan bathrobe Jaejoong, membiarkan namja cantik itu hanya memakai underwearnya. Kemudian ia ia pakaikan sweater dan celana panjang abu-abu itu pada tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Jaejoong berkedip polos sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat jantung Yunho berdenyut lebih cepat.

Cup~

Ia lumat sekilas bibir cherry Jaejoong favoritnya itu kemudian mencium kening kekasihnya dengan sayang. Lalu ia angkat ala bridal kekasihnya itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang king sizenya. Membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya sambil terus menghirup dan menciumi rambut Jaejoong juga terus menggumamkan kata 'saranghae' kepada namja cantik terkasihnya itu. Yunho tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Mencintai Jaejoong terasa sangat sulit sampai terasa melukai. Dan luka itu sudah lama melubangi hatinya, dan sekarang lubangnya semakin lebar. Setetes - dua tetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi namja bermarga Jung itu. Ia meras payah. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik. Membiarkan namja cantik itu terus melukai dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa membantu banyak karena ia masih terlalu takut untuk melawan orang tuanya lebih dari ini.

"Mianhae, sayang. Maafkan aku.." bisiknya lirih pada Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Malamnya,

JAEJOONG'S HOUSE

"Selamat malam, sampai jumpa besok" pamit Yunho

"Ne, Yunnie. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Jaljayo~" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya riang pada mobil Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah mobil Yunho sudah hilang dari pandangannya, namja cantik itu pun memasuki rumahnya.

"Yak! Darimana saja kau?!"

"J-Joongie dari rumah Yunnie, appa" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut

"Oh, apa kau habis 'bermain' dengan Yunniemu itu makanya baru pulang semalam ini?" tanya Appa Kim

"Apa maksudmu, appa?"

"Aish, Jae. Jangan sok suci! Berapa dia membayarmu? Kemarikan uangnya!"

"Uang apa?!"

"Kau itu sama saja seperti ibumu! Murahan! Dasar rendah! Cepat kemarikan uangnya!"

"APPA!"

"Wah, lihat sekarang. Kau berani membentakku, setan kecil?"

**PLAK! PLAK!** Ayah Jaejoong menampar kasar putranya tanpa belas kasih kemudian menjambak surai hitam Jaejoong.

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Eommamu itu murahan! Waktu kutiduri, dia sama sekali tidak menolak tapi setelahnya dia malah memintaku bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya yang belum tentu hasil perbuatanku. Membuatku tak sebebas dulu. Tapi, kau tahu tidak? Eommamu bahkan mau-mau saja ditiduri teman-temanku saat aku kalah main judi! Hahahahaha. Dengar, betapa murahannya dia! Hahahaha"

Brak!

Appa Kim meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja sendiri di dalam rumah. Pria mabuk itu melenggang seenaknya tanpa peduli dengan putranya yang tengah dilanda syok berat atas perkataannya barusan.

"AAAARRGGHH!" Jaejoong menjambaki rambutnya sendiri atas amarah yang menyerangnya.

Eommanya begitu menderita dulu, bagaimana ia sampai tak tahu?

Ia melempar dan membanting segala benda di hadapannya dengan kalap. Ia mengamuk dan menghancurkan segalanya dengan gelap mata. Kemudian melirik ke arah pisau yang bertengger di rak dapur.

.

.

YUNHO SIDE

"Aish! Aku lupa memberikan perlengkapan sekolah barunya" gerutu Yunho setelah memandang sekilas bungkusan di jok belakang. Perlengkapan sekolah baru sebagai ganti sebelumnya yang sudah dibakar habis. Yunho memutar mobilnya kembali ke rumah Jaejoong.

…

JAEJOONG'S HOUSE

"Jae?" Yunho masuk begitu saja karena sedari tadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

**DEG!** Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan kediaman Kim ini telah berantakan dengan berbagai perabotan yang rusak. Seketika itu, hanya ada satu nama di kepala Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong.

Kalang kabut Yunho mengitari rumah itu demi mencari sosok kekasihnya.

Dan... Di dapur..

Bruk!

Kaki Yunho yang melemas membuatnya jatuh berlutut begitu saja.

Perlahan, ia dekati sosok terkasihnya yang terbaring di lantai dapur dengan darah di wajah, pergelangan tangan, dan perutnya. Juga pisau dapur yang tergeletak di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Yunho rengkuh tubuh dingin Jaejoong dengan badannya yang bergetar kencang. Napasnya tercekat.

"J-Jae," Air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya

"Bangunlah, sayang... Kumohon - hiks"

"Jae..." Tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan bangun. Kau terlambat, Jung Yunho

"AAAARRGGGHH!" Dan Yunho menangis hebat mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, namja itu tengah melamun dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar Jaejoong ke tempat peristirahat terakhirnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dan kakinya tetap melangkah. Entah ia sadar atau tidak bahwa ini bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya.

Dia terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

"AWAAAS!"

**TIIINN TIIIIIIINNN!**

Yunho menoleh lemah ke arah truk yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

**BRAAK! **

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu, Boo. Sekarang percaya?"

"Ne, Yunnie"

.

.

.

.

And This Love Story is END

.

Theme song: In Heaven by JYJ

.

.

.

What do you think about this fict? Review nee^^ , gomawo *bow*


End file.
